Secret abilities
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Ishida has a secret ability which is making him popular, and it's bothering Ichigo. He will stop at nothing to find out what it is. Slash warnings


Rukia nudged Orihime, pointed discreetly. Orihime looked in the direction the dark haired girl indicated, and they both giggled uncontrollably. Frowning, Ichigo followed their line of vision. It was just Ishida, looking completely normal. He turned back to the girls. "What was all that about?" He asked, and they giggled again, before hoisting unconvincing innocent expressions to their faces, assuring him it was nothing, he should forget all about it. Confused, Ichigo let the subject drop.

It didn't stay forgotten for long, it seemed all the girls were watching Ishida lately. They would follow his progress in the hallways, watch him disappear behind whichever classroom door he needed to be in, then cluster together, whispering and laughing like he was the most fascinating thing they'd ever seen.

Ichigo was pissed off. Every damn girl in the school was in on this little secret, and not a single one would tell him what it was. What was worse, they boys seemed to have no idea it was even happening. Ichigo had asked Chad and Keigo about it, but both had been just as confused as he. More so, because they hadn't even noticed.

It wasn't until Ichigo saw Tatsuki acting the same way that he decided to take decisive action. He considered asking her, but knew she'd never tell him, and probably beat him up for asking too. He resolved to get to the bottom of the mystery, no matter what.

As much as it went against his morals, he would have to spy. On girls, no less.

Uryuu Ishida was pretty pleased with how his life was going lately. He was popular for the first time in his life, and it was all to do with a simple talent. He'd certainly had no idea that he could be that good of a kisser, or that girls would flock to him to experience that talent for themselves. He opened his locker to see the usual amount of notes sitting on the bottom, some on plain paper, some on very fancy coloured stationery. He was just glad none of them were scented this time. He'd gotten some very odd looks from the boys with lockers near him, taking perfumed paper out of his locker. He opened up a few of the notes, unsurprised to see Misa and Sayu again. It seemed these girls left notes every day. He put Sayu's in his pocket along with several others, and left Misa's sitting on top of his history book, closing his locker. He would do four today, a decent amount.

Ichigo paused in the middle of the hall, noticing Ishida stopping to chat with a girl Ichigo thought was called Sayu. She was nodding and smiling, cheeks bright red. Ishida nodded once, managed a small smile, and walked away. Sayu sighed happily, and started off in the other direction, walking dreamily. The bell rang for class, and Ichigo hurried off, content at least in the knowledge of which girl he'd be tailing today.

Lunch came after an eternity, and Ichigo slipped away from his friends, searching for Sayu. He found her soon after, standing in front of the home ec room. Ishida exited the room a moment later, and Sayu's smile grew. She took his hand and tugged him towards the exit, Ishida following placidly enough. Ichigo took a step forward, then remembered something. Using all his will, he reined in his reitsu, suppressing it as much as he could. Then he followed Ishida and the girl outside to the courtyard.

Uryuu smiled down at Sayu. He'd given her first place of the day, mainly to get her out of the way. She was very enthusiastic, but not very good at kissing. It was sloppy and disgusting, not to mention she liked to bite. Sayu wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting. He took a breath, and was about to kiss her, when his head jerked up in surprise. She looked around, but saw nothing unusual. "What's wrong, Uryuu?" She asked quietly.

Uryuu shook his head. He must be imagining things. It couldn't be Ichigo's reitsu around that corner, it wasn't strong enough. And the Shinigami had no idea how to suppress it, so it was impossible for the boy to be there. "It's nothing, Sayu." He said. "I just thought I heard something." She shrugged and laughed.

"Maybe one of the other girls who left notes in your locker want a turn with you," she said. "I know you're not doing many today, and they're all jealous of whoever gets you." Uryuu fought a blush. "Maybe you're right," he said softly. "Still, we have better things to think about, don't we?" Sayu smiled, and he lowered his mouth to hers.

Ichigo watched in shock as Ishida kissed the girl deeply. So that's what was happening! Girls were leaving notes in Ishida's locker for appointments to kiss him! It was absurd, but obviously true. Ichigo swallowed, and paid attention to the scene in front of him. The girl, Sayu, was clinging to Ishida, they were kissing fiercely. Ichigo's face twisted in disgust as a line of saliva slid down her chin. There was no way that could feel good! He saw Ishida wince as Sayu bit down on his lower lip, but when he drew away, the girl was smiling. Ishida reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue, which he used to tenderly dry Sayu's face. He said something that Ichigo couldn't make out, and Sayu beamed, hugging him tightly before running off. Ishida grimaced and pulled out a pristine handkerchief, wiping his own face before turning to see another girl coming towards him. Ichigo couldn't recall this girl's name, and decided not to stay, having seen enough. He knew what was happening now, the mystery laid to rest. He could let it go.

Two days later Ichigo realised he hadn't let it go. It was still preying on his mind, and he wasn't sure why. The worst part was, he was completely unable to keep himself away. He found he was returning time and again to watch Ishida kiss those girls! He was sure he knew them all now, from the bad kissers, who Ishida took special care of, to the obviously practiced ones, who were greeted with just slightly less charm, and a little sarcasm. One thing Ichigo had noticed however, was that no matter who Ishida was with, he kissed with the same amount of skill. He was obviously incredibly talented, and Ichigo wondered what his trick was.

While Ichigo had been musing, Uryuu had sent Miika away, and realised there were no more appointments today. He was about to leave, when he sensed it again. Ichigo's reitsu. He was completely sure now, that it was the orange haired boy who had been watching him for three days. What he couldn't figure out, was why. What possible reason would Ichigo have to watch him kiss girls? Uryuu's lips curved up in a small smile, and he sneaked around the corner to see Ichigo lost in thought. He relished any opportunity to tease the other boy.

"I have a few spare minutes if you would like an appointment too, Ichigo," he called.

The substitute Shinigami jumped, turning his head too see Uryuu. "Wh... what did you say?" he stuttered, and Uryuu's grin widened.

"I said, that if you would like an appointment with me, I have a little time." He watched in satisfaction as Ichigo's face turned bright red, but it was a shock when the other boy bit his lip, and said, "I... alright."

Uryuu gasped, and narrowed his eyes. "Really? Why?"

Ichigo grimaced, and turned away. "All those girls really seem to enjoy it," he said quietly. "I cant' understand it, no matter how much I watch you. So... I guess the only way I'm going to figure it out, is if I let you do it to me too."

For a moment, Ichigo was sure Ishida was going to refuse, to take his offer back, then he appeared to think about it, and he nodded. "Alright, Ichigo, you can have a turn." He turned and began walking away. "However, I believe we might want to do this somewhere a little more... private."

Ichigo found himself agreeing wholeheartedly, and followed along quickly enough. He really wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Tucked away in a small storeroom, however, he began feeling a little apprehensive. he'd never even kissed a girl before! What was it going to feel like being kissed by a boy?

Ishida seemed to sense his fear. "Don't worry Ichigo. I'm very, very good at what I do."

Ichigo nodded. "I know. I've been watching you for three days now."

Ishida nodded, and let that little revelation go. He didn't really care that much. Still, there was one thing worrying him. "Ichigo, I've got a lot of experience, but I've never kissed a boy before. I wanted to let you know in advance, I felt it was only fair. I've never left a girl unsatisfied, but I am unsure as to whether I can..."

He trailed off, but Ichigo seemed to understand. "Ishida. I've never been kissed before. Don't worry so much about it."

If he had hoped to reassure Uryuu with this statement, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Uryuu felt his nerves increase at that. "Ichigo, I-" He was cut off when Ichigo pressed their mouths together.

Sparks flew, and Ichigo pulled back. "Ishida," he breathed. "If that's what those girls feel like when they kiss you, I understand why they keep coming back!" Uryuu stared at him with wide eyes. "It felt good for me too," he whispered, before pulling Ichigo closer and kissing him again, feeling the delicious sensation of Ichigo's mouth on his own. He wanted more. He parted his lips and darted his tongue out to taste Ichigo's mouth. The shinigami opened his mouth and tentatively let their tongues play against each other. Uryuu reached up and cupped Ichigo's face with his hands, pulling them tighter together and deepening the kiss, revelling when he heard Ichigo moan, and the red-head wrapped his arms around Uryuu's waist.

Uryuu heard Ichigo panting, gasping desperately for breath inbetween kisses. He vaguelly realised that this kissing was incalcuably different to kissing the girls. He moaned loudly and pulled his mouth away from Ichigo's only to latch it onto the Shinigami's neck. This was hot, and exciting, he could feel himself getting aroused, something which had never happened with the girls. He was out of control, unable to pull away from Ichigo, sucking hard on his neck until he knew there would be a mark there the next day. Ichigo cried out and then their bodies were pressed tightly together, allowing Uryuu to feel Ichigo's hardness nudging his own.

For his part, Ichigo thought he was going to die. Surely no one could experience such pleasure and survive? Either his heart was going to give out, or he was going to come and pour his life out through his cock. He didn't think he would mind the second one. The hickey Ishida had put on his neck burned like a brand, urging him to do something, anything, to gain a little relief. He slid his hands down from Ishida's waist suddenly, down the boy's school slacks to grip his ass and press him closer to his throbbing erection. Ishida let out a little wail, and there were suddenly hands on Ichigo's fly, tugging it down, reaching inside. Ishida's long slender fingers closed around Ichigo's cock at the same time as perfect white teeth closed over his earlobe. Ichigo bit his tongue in an effort to keep from screaming while he came, dropping to his knees when Ishida finally let him go, having milked every last drop from his cock.

It was with wide eyes that Ichigo saw the large erection covered by grey pants, right in front of his face.

Uryuu shuddered as he felt Ichigo coming on his hand, but it was not with revulsion. How he could tolerate this, when saliva from the girls made him nauseous, he had no idea, but he had to physically restrain himself from lifting his hand to taste Ichigo's seed. It was when he reached into his pocket to pull out his handkerchief that he remembered he had had no relief yet, and that's when he noticed Ichigo, on his knees, staring at his groin. Quickly wiping his hand and stuffing the linen square into his pocket, he slid one hand into Ichigo's vibrant hair, and used the other to flip the button on his slacks. "Ichigo," he murmured. "I would have been content with your hand, but if you're offering your mouth instead, I won't decline."

Ichigo's eyes got, if possible, even wider, but he didn't get angry. "My mouth?" He whispered, seemingly shocked by the possibility, but Uryuu was relieved not to see even a touch of revulsion. Slowly Ichigo's hand lifted up and unzipped the Quincy's fly, and tremblingly removed Uryuu's flesh from his underpants.

Uryuu moaned at finally being touched, and it seemed to spur Ichigo on, for the red head pumped his fist up and down the length several times, before leaning forward and kissing the tip, letting his tongue flick gently against it. Uryuu's hand tightened in Ichigo's hair, urging him on, and the Shinigami licked his parted lips before sliding them over the head. Uryuu gasped loudly and fell back against the wall behind him, as Ichigo took a little more of him into his mouth and tentatively began to suck. "Oh, Ichigo..." Uryuu released his handful of hair as Ichigo began blowing him in earnest, afraid he was going to tear the whole lot out. He was soon gasping, sobbing and coming, moaning Ichigo's name in a feeble attempt at a warning. Ichigo heard it, understood it, and paid it absolutely no mind, welcoming the gush of come eagerly into his mouth, drinking it down greedily. When he was done, Uryuu could only stand there, trembling, as Ichigo licked him clean and tucked him back into his pants.

Ichigo stood slowly, sanity finally beginning to return to him. _'I just made out with a guy,'_ he thought. _'More than that, I just had a guy bring me off with his hand, and sucked on his dick til he came.' _

He shuddered, but forced himself to look the Quincy in the eye. "Uryuu, I..." he trailed off, having no idea what he'd meant to say. Then he realised. He'd used the black haired boy's first name. They stared at each other, turning matching shades of pink, until Uryuu looked down at his feet. "Ichigo, I've never felt like that with anyone before," he began, and the red head nodded. "Me either," he mumbled. Uryuu glanced up again, and went on. "I've never felt like that with anyone before. I've kissed loads of girls, but I've never felt anything for them, not a single one. If you've been spying on me for three days, you'll know that some of those girls are very beautiful, and there are many who would love to do what you just did. But I would never let them, because I don't feel anything for them. What I want to know is, what do I do, now that I know you are the only one who makes me feel this way?"

Uryuu's face darkened from pink to a deep red.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he thought over the implications of this, and realised that there was not a single girl who he would feel comfortable with, in a situation like this. Not a single girl who he would want with him in a situation like this. "Uryuu," he said in a husky voice, "we may have to consider the facts that not only are we obviously not attracted to girls, but the very fact that we did this sort of means we're attracted to each other."

Uryuu moaned softly as he caught on to what Ichigo was saying. "We have to make a decision here Uryuu," Ichigo continued. "I don't think I could possibly do this kind of thing with anyone other than you as well. So..." he paused here and took several deep breaths. "So... will you be my boyfriend?"

Uryuu's breath hitched. "Oh, God," he muttered thickly, pressing his hand over his mouth. Ichigo watched him worriedly, afraid the Quincy was going to be sick. Just when he was about to apologise for bringing the idea up in the first place, and suggest they forget the whole thing ever happened, Uryuu looked up. "I'm sorry Ichigo," he said, "You sprung that on me so quickly, I was completely shocked." To Ichigo's surprise, Uryuu gave him a small smile. "I've never even had a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend. This will mean a lot of ridicule, you realise?"

Ichigo nodded. "I know. There are going to be some people who aren't going to want anything to do with us anymore. But our friends will stick by us, I'm sure of it." Uryuu swallowed, and nodded. "Yes. I believe they will." He took a deep breath, then leaned in and kissed Ichigo softly on the lips, pleased to feel the same small spark. "Ichigo. I will be your boyfriend."

Ichigo felt an absurd grin spreading across his face, and he pulled Uryuu into a tight hug. breathing in the scent of his hair. "My boyfriend," he whispered. They finally exited the storeroom, aware that they had missed the whole of their afternoon class. As they were leaving the school, to find their friends, Ichigo turned to Uryuu with a serious expression. "If you're my boyfriend," he said, "I have one thing to ask of you." Uryuu raised and enquiring eyebrow, and Ichigo's grin broke through. "No more kissing girls!"

THE END


End file.
